


Friggin' Luck

by floof



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sex Mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floof/pseuds/floof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is this Adaar's life, why? She'd just wanted to eat her lover out, was that too much to ask? Apparently so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friggin' Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Leyla](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Leylalia/pseuds/Leylalia) and [Star](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Madison/pseuds/Star_Madison) for looking through this and catching mistakes, you're both great!

“Mine don't curl, so I'm not sure why you thought I'd be able to help you with this.” Bull's got this look in his eye that's both bemused and impressed, maybe even a little proud. 

Adaar's. Really. Not sure. She likes it. Okay, that's a lie (He'd be proud of that to, she's sure).

“...You're kind of not quiet about what you do in bed, so I figured maybe you....” And now Bull's smirking, which means that void take her; Adaar is blushing. It's not clear to anyone but another qunari (Or Vashoth or Tal-Va-Fucking-Shoth, whatever), but yes, she does blush. 

Part of why she's fond of vitaar, it hides it. Because Adaar blushes ever so easily; it's always been a problem. She doesn't have any on right now, because even though vitaar's not poisonous when dry, Adaar hadn't been willing to risk getting it on Sera's delicate parts. Just kissing with it on freaked her out, for all Sera has proven time and time again that it's safe enough.

“Oi! Don't be lookin' where yer not wanted!” Sera saves her from her thoughts. Thank the human's maker she's not sure she believes in for that.

Bull laughs, a big booming laugh and slaps Adaar on the back, hard.

“Oh we're going to be talking about this for years!” There's that proud tone again. Ugh.

“We are not going to be talking about it at all!” Her ears are burning and why, oh why did she just practically scream that in a room near the guard with a huge frigging hole in the roof? Everyone. Is. Going. To. Know.

“Hey, you came to me for help. And This, Boss? Is something to boast about.” Bull shrugs a little, a roll of his shoulders to show it's no big deal to him but if it is to her, then he'll offer comfort. “If it makes you feel any better, no one's going to believe it.” 

“Oh plenty of people will believe it. You know that.” Adaar has to tilt her head, Sera's weight shifting to the side; to get a good look at him. Bull doesn't seem to mind her glare at all. If anything, he looks even more amused than he did when they first came in here. 

Why is this her life? Why.

“Hey! Still hanging here. Losing feeling in legs. The views not even that nice. Would be better if I was turned around...” Sera wiggles, which doesn't help with Adaar's blush at all.

Maybe the world will take pity on her and she'll die right now. Just. Die.

How had she gotten herself into this situation again? Oh. Right. 

She'd wanted to do something special for her lover, and forgotten what her life is. What her luck is.

She's been made the 'herald' of a prominent religion she's not even sure she believes in. One she knows her mothers don't follow; for all that they fled their own homeland. She's a _qunari_ leading a bunch of humans against a blighted _Magister_ , darkspawn or no. She's been psychically in the fade twice now. 

She. Glows.

All of this in the space of a year and half. Adaar's luck sucks. Sera's been the one bright spot in this frigging world as of late, and she'd just wanted to please her. 

~

People are usually scared of her on sight. It's not like Adaar can blame them. She is quite big, after all; built and tall even for a qunari. The large, heavy blade on her back probably doesn't help either.

So it's a little flattering, no, a lot flattering; when the tiny elf is impressed with her on sight. A change, a welcome one. One she isn't sure what to do with. She's only ever kissed other qunari; and it's only ever been that; kissing. 

Sera wants sex straight away, practically pouncing on her the moment she learns what Adaar did.

“All that? For me? Best gift ever! Ahahaha!” Sera laughs that laugh of hers, free and unashamed, making Adaar's heart melt a little more. It hadn't even been a real gift, but Sera loves it. Loves it.

What's she supposed to do with that? There has to be more she can do - 

Sera's tongue on her lips makes it hard to think, so Adaar opens them. It's even harder to think after that. 

Sera's very good with her tongue. Even better with her fist. 

Adaar would be embarrassed to say she didn't last long, if not for how proud Sera seems of that fact. So she doesn't say anything about it all.

There are other nights, after that. Sera still keeps her room in the tavern, says “The views nice, all high up, but yer sheets are too fancy and soft. Don't like bein' above everyone else, never have. You're alright though, so far. Keep it up!”

But she still sleeps over sometimes, and even if she doesn't, the sex is still. Well. Pretty frigging awesome, actually. 

While Adaar was shy at first, her touch hesitant on Sera's skin, she's come a long way. Sera's breasts are smaller than her own but just as senstive, and she's become good at seeking out a nipple as she fingers her lover to orgasm, biting down just a touch as her thumb rubs circles on Sera's clit; her fingers thrusting deep and hard.

There's nothing quiet like the warmth that surrounds her digits; pulses around her at the end, and. Well. Sera's mouth in bed. It's grand, both in the sense that she never stops talking, never stops her litany of “Oh fuck yes right there, Oh fuck, gonna cum, Shiiiite gonna give it to you good after this – Oh fuck!”

Maybe it's not poetry, but there's no sweeter words.

But. Well...

There is one problem. While Adaar has gotten damn good with her hands, fingers, tongue; and while they've got a collection of sex toys hidden under the bed that Adaar will never ever admit to having...

Only. It's just...

Sera's good with her tongue all over. Adaar's frigging horns get in the way. As much as Sera likes to grab them, direct her on where to go or how hard she wants Adaar's teeth and tongues on her breasts; her nipples, love bites on her thighs; well. 

The friggin' things get in the way every time she tries to go down on Sera. 

Adaar used to be proud of her horns; they curl tight around her head in loops. They're not that big, nowhere near the size of any of her brothers; but they're always suited her. The tips are sharp, so she keeps them capped in gold etched with runes. Makes her look mysterious instead of goofy.

Now Adaar wishes she had some like her sisters; swooping straight back; or even broken horns like a few of her family had. Not enough to break hers, but she's getting pretty tempted. 

Because she really. Really. Really. Wants to eat Sera out.

It's amazing when Sera does it to her; nothing ever gets her to cum faster, or harder, and Adaar's never been one to not give as good as she gets. 

But. These Stupid. Horns. Won't. Let her!

It's something Adaar learns to live with for a few months, until she gets an idea. A stupid one, but like Sera always tells her “Sometimes you think the best by not thinkin' at all.”

~

 

“I've got an idea.” It's a few nights later, and they're both a little tipsy off of whatever Josephine had procured for dinner in the hall. Some kind of... brandy? It had been good, whatever it was. Made Adaar all giggly, but at least Sera was giggling to.

“Ooo, dangerous, that.” Sera leans into her, eager and eyes shining, her lips pursed in a cat's grin.

“Just... trust me, okay?” It has to work. It just has to.

“Know I do Shiny, Know I do. More than anyone else, least. ” Sera reaches over, punches her a little on the shoulder. It'll bruise, Sera's no slouch; but Adaar doesn't mind in the slightest.

They lose their clothes fast enough; Sera's are easy to pull off though Adaar's always mindful of the tears. Despite offering her new outfits again and again; she's come to realize these clothes are special to her lover. 

That. Or Sera just really hates new clothes? Both options seem likely.

Adaar's take a little more work; and she's forever grateful the vest opens up front. While she can't get away with wearing nothing on her front like Bull can, sometimes she's tempted to. The horns have always made de-armoring a complicated procedure.

Sera wouldn't mind, she's sure. Her hands wrapping around Adaar's breasts, lifting them up to her mouth to suck on, send that message.

She doesn't want to pull away, not when Sera's lightly biting down on a nipple; then harder when Adaar moans; but she's got to. Fun though it is, that's not what Adaar wants to do tonight.

“Sera, Sera w-wait. Oh, fffrig!”

“Doesn't sound like you want me to wait.” Sera purrs, her breath hot against Adaar's ear. When had she gotten so close? “Sounds like you want me to keep goin'.”

“I-” Adaar pulls away, sits down on the bed, hard. Pants out a breath, once, twice. Holds a last one in, then lets out it nice and slow. She's still hot under her skin, wetness growing in between her legs; but she's calmer now.

All the same, she gulps in one final breath before turning her head up to look at her lover. Shooting her a grin that she hopes isn't too nervous or shy, even if Sera swears it's cute; Adaar bites her lip then steels herself.

“I wanna eat you out.”

“Haven't we tried that? I don't mind Shiny – Fingers as good as a tongue, innit? Fun's fun.”

“Well I mind. And look, I've thought of a way, see...”

~

It takes them a bit; they've got to line up Sera's feet just right and there's several false starts and stops before her legs are hooked into the curls of Adaar's horns. But eventually they get her legs situated so Adaar's face is right where she's wanted it to be for months. 

Frigging. Yes.

Finally, finally she's got Sera right where she wants her. She breathes out lightly, not wanting to overstimulate her at the start. She's touched her here before, pinched her clit with just enough pressure and just enough roughness of her nail to make Sera squeal; but never hurt.

Adaar's had her fingers in these folds, even tasted her by way of licking Sera's juices off them. But never like this, never this close. It's a heady feeling and she hasn't even started.

Her tongue darts out, shy at first, like she always is, and Adaar tries not to hate herself for it. The moan Sera lets out, the way her hips buck up; it's enough that she grows bolder. Presses her face even closer, slick, sharp juices sliding down her chin as she laps and laps.

She tests out various curls of her tongue; drawing it up the slit of Sera's lower lips. Lays it flat on her clit, just resting a moment before Sera wiggles, wanting more. That makes Adaar grin; because finally she's giving as good as she's been getting and that's exactly what she's wanted. 

For so long now.

She suckles at Sera's clit, nipping just enough to make her lover's breath hitch, then pulls away to lap down below. She can't get her tongue that far inside her lover; but it seems to be enough. Sera's soft inside and tastes slightly tangy; Adaar wouldn't want to live off this stuff but it's not bad. Not bad at all.

She must be doing something right because Sera's only getting wetter and wetter; the swipes of Adaar's tongue easing as Sera rocks her hips, riding Adaar's face. It's a little awkward to breathe but at least Sera only giggles when she has to pull back to take a long gasp of air.

“Nose, silly.” Sera reaches up to tap at Adaar's. “Use it. Don't want you choke on my peach, that'd be a terrible way to go!”

“But fun.” Adaar grins down at her, runs her hands over Sera's backside, squeezes her butt before getting back to business.

She tongues at the slit, working it back open, the tip just touching the inside of Sera's sensitive lips. Adaar's teasing and Sera's getting impatient, but it's payback for months and months of being driven wild by the other woman. 

Sera's cursing up a storm now, which makes Adaar giggle; but she gets the hint. She slips her tongue back down, alternates between long dips deep in her lover; then pulls out to lap and nip at her clit; sucks on it before she thrusts her tongue back inside Sera's pussy.

Adaar holds Sera's ass with one hand, runs smooth circles over the warm flesh, but brings her other hand up so she can flick and rub at Sera's clit while she's tonguing her deep. She tries to remember all that Sera's done to make her cum in the past; and maybe she's not half bad; because Sera's riding her face at this point.

She spares a moment to hope Sera's legs aren't being rubbed raw against her horns. But there's more pressing concerns; right in front of her. Adaar closes her eyes, savors the taste of her tongue.

Sera's close, she can tell. She's making that little gasping noise that's heralded her orgasm in the past; and Adaar wants to hear her full on scream. Everything else fades away as she focuses on the movements of her tongue; of the way she's circling Sera's clit with her thumb.

Sera's hips press up into her face as Adaar curls her tongue inside her; once; twice. Her thumb circles one more time, and yes! Sera screams above her; some combination of “Oh shite” and “Damn, Shiny” and other things; garbled exclamations Adaar will pick through later.

She pulls back; breath soft as she stares down at her lover. Sera's got that “best sex ever!” look on her face that Adaar absolutely loves.

Oh, the wait had been worth it. She's going to do this again and again, as often as Sera will let her.

“So. You come here often?” Adaar's grin might be a little crooked, but she doubts anyone would blame her.

Sera laughs; reaches up to punch her again, on the opposite side so she'll have matching bruises. Totally worth it.

“That's the worst line! You've been hanging out with Bull too much. Now get me down, wanna return the favor.”

And that had been when they'd found the problem.

~

Adaar's horns, it turned out, still got in the frigging way! Sera had ridden her face a little too hard it seemed; since the two of them couldn't get her untangled from Adaar's horns, no matter how they tried. 

Short of chopping off Adaar's horns (No.), or Sera's legs (No!), they'd both been stuck on what to do. Until finally, as one, they'd looked at each other and said “Bull!”

It was the logical choice. There were some tal-vashoth around Skyhold but they mostly kept to themselves, where as Bull was in Adaar's inner circle and a friend to both of them.

Getting down to the tavern hadn't been fun. Despite Sera's protesting, Adaar had managed to pull on her pants and button up some of her shirt. She'd thrown a sheet over Sera for privacy, except that had left her blind.

They'd solved the problem via Sera lifting the sheet over her own head so she at least, could see. Her directions were, in Sera's own word's “Shite” but they'd made it down the steps of her tower; out the hall, down another blighted set of steps, then bumbled through the yard until they'd made it to the stairs which led up to the wall. 

Sera had been in favor of just going through the blighted tavern, but Adaar had firmly said no. Since she was the legs of this little operation, it had only taken a few stumbles before Sera went back to being the eyes.

Which led them to now: Where she was getting more and more embarrassed by the minute. The sheet had had to come off so Bull could see what he was dealing with; much to Sera's annoyance. Adaar was just glad she'd been able to dress herself somewhat.

“Bull, are you going to laugh, or are you going to help?” Adaar sighs, bowing her head some. She's very strong, has thick neck muscles like most qunari to better carry the weight of her horns, but Sera's been hanging off them for close to an hour now.

All the adrenaline from sex has worn off. She's tired and she wants to go back to bed and never. Ever. Wake up. 

“Stillll losing feeling in legs, if that helps jog your nog at all, arse.” 

“Hang on you two, I'm thinking.” There's a chuckle in Bull's voice and Adaar ponders taking him out to the Fallow Mire, or maybe Emprise du Lion. Somewhere with intolerable weather, and if asked she'll deny that it has anything to do with this.

Might be a better punishment for Dorian or Varric, but it's all she can think of right now save leaving him behind next dragon hunt, and Adaar's not that cruel.

She hears Bull come up behind her, feels him reach up; then there's wetness all over her face – oil? It barely smells at all, but it's getting all over her hair and she'd just braided it last night. But then!

Sera shifts, slips out from her horns, and lands in a heap on the floor.

“I am never having sex again. Ever.”

“Oi! Shiny, it wasn't that bad.”

“Yes. Yes it was.”

“Ah c'mon Boss, you just need to keep oil on hand.” Bull chuckles again, and hands over the vial he'd used. “Here, I'll let you keep this. Have fun, kids.”

Adaar does the only reasonable thing she can think of: She groans, and thwacks her head back into the wall. Where the tips of her horns get stuck. Because this is her life. This is her luck.

“...Bull?” Adaar sighs “Need your help again.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink meme [prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15866.html?thread=59706362#t59706362) of Sera getting her legs caught in Adaar's horns during sex. 
> 
> All I write anymore is kinkmeme prompts, whoops?


End file.
